


I'll Take Care Of You

by Bil1801



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lena Luthor, Mostly fluffy with some light angst, Protective Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil1801/pseuds/Bil1801
Summary: She sinks into Kara’s warmth and feels her eyes close. Another wave of pain wracks her body, and she twists in Kara’s embrace with a whimper. But Kara’s warmth and gentle touch help keep the pain at bay.And as she finally succumbs to the tides of unconsciousness, the last words she hears are:“I know it hurts, love. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I promise.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 318





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I did get some inspiration for this fic from another fanfiction - I'll Always Come For You, by PrettyPeary. The beginning is really similar, but the rest is all my own ideas and writing.

It’s the end of another long, miserable day, and Lena is exhausted and more than anything just wants to go home and collapse into her girlfriend’s arms.

She’s reading something on her phone, humming something under her breath, a song Kara was playing earlier that morning, hardly paying any attention to the other person in the elevator.

Normally, she would be more observant, more cautious, watching her surroundings more carefully, but now she can barely keep her eyes open, and her head is slightly foggy from the glass of wine she knocked back earlier that evening in an attempt to ease the torture of reading through her tedious emails, so she doesn’t notice when the other occupant of the elevator shifts closer to her.

Doesn’t notice anything is wrong until she sees the flash of light reflecting off of the silver.

She spins around, too late, as the blade plunges into her side, piercing fabric and skin, digging deep.

“That’s what you get, Luthor.” her attacker says in a cold, harsh voice as he yanks the blade free.

She stares, almost uncomprehendingly, at the blood seeping from the cut and soaking her clothes.

Her knees buckle, and her head is spinning in circles, but even in her dazed state, she still manages to rip some fabric away from her dress and plaster it along the side, but it’s a poor job anyways, and her hands are shaking and her skin is white and she can barely breathe.

Somehow, she manages to gather her wits about her enough to stab at the button on her watch, then slumps back against the cold metal, her vision dancing with black spots, blood pooling around her.

Then she hears a crashing sound, and a moment later Kara lands next to her, her cape a crimson whirlwind around her, and Lena lets out a breath in relief.

“Lena!” Kara cries, pain and fear ringing in her voice. She kneels down beside her, her cerulean eyes huge and shimmering with tears. “How -how did this happen?”

Lena tries to formulate a response, but everything is fading away into blackness, and everything _hurts_ so badly, and she can’t seem to keep her eyes open.

“Lena,” Kara gathers her up in her strong, unshakable arms, and Lena somehow feels safe, even though she has a vague idea she might be dying, because Kara’s there, and everything will be okay as long as she has Kara. “Lena, stay with me…”

And Lena wants to listen, she really does, but she can’t keep her grip on reality. Blackness eclipses her vision and she sinks into unconsciousness.

Kara lands with a stumble, her sister’s name already on her lips.

Then Alex is running up to her, along with several other agents, and they’re hauling a stretcher, and Kara knows she has to set Lena down, but some animal part of her is scared to let her go, to give her up, to let her out of her sight for even a heartbeat.

But Alex coaxes her, and her muscles react and she gently lays Lena down, and watches as medics flock in, obscuring her view of Lena, and pulling the stretcher away, and Kara follows like a stranded puppy, because it’s _her_ Lena, and she doesn’t know what else to do. She can punch her way out of any situation, but when it comes to healing physical wounds, she’s hopeless.

Still, she hovers nearby and watches the operation, her heart in her throat, so scared she can’t breathe, can’t think, because she knows she might lose her.

And she can’t lose her.

So she stays and waits until eventually, everything dies down. Then she approaches Alex.

“How bad is it?”

Alex’s expression conveys everything Kara doesn’t think she can bear hearing. “I - I don’t know. It’s really bad, Kara. There’s a lot of internal damage, and she’s lost a lot of blood already.”

“But there’s still a chance, right?” Kara asks, searching Alex’s eyes. “She’s not dead yet.”

Alex exhales. “Yes, there’s still a chance. She might survive this, Kara.”

Kara turns and sees Lena lying there, so pale and so still, her breathing shallow and ragged and her heartbeat so faint, and agonizing fear rushes through her, so strong she can taste it, sour on the back of her tongue.

She reaches out and brushes a strand of Lena’s dark hair behind her ear with a shaking hand, then clasps one of Lena’s icy cold hands in both of her own warm ones and waits.

Lena swims slowly into consciousness. Her vision is clouded with a strange silvery haze, and her whole body feels like its floating, drifting on seafoam. Her side is aching, but the pain feels dull, blurred around the edges.

Then Lena sees Kara, who is holding her hand and is looking out at something.

Lena mumbles something like her girlfriend’s name, but her lips aren’t working very well, and feel numb when she tries to speak, stumbling over her words.

But Kara must recognize her voice, as faint and unintelligible as it sounds to Lena’s ears, because she looks down, and her eyes widen.

“Lena!” she whispers.

“Hey.” Lena manages in a slurred voice. “I can’t…” she starts and swallows. Her tongue feels all tangled up, and her lips won’t work properly. “I can’t feel anything.”

She really can’t; she just feels numb. The only solid thing she can feel is Kara’s warm hand grasped in hers, her only link to reality.

“I know,” Kara says softly. Her hand brushes over Lena’s cheek, gentle and light. “I know you feel strange right now, but soon you’ll wake up and everything will be normal again. I promise.”

Lena sees Kara’s eyes, gazing down into hers, cerulean oceans, shimmering with tears, and she’s never seen anything more stunning, and she also feels worry twist in her chest, because she can see pain in Kara’s eyes. And Lena hates seeing Kara in pain.

“You’re sad.” Lena mumbles.

Kara’s grip on her hand tightens, and her fingertips pause, hovering just over Lena’s lips. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Lena tries to ask, but she can’t get the word out. Cool, gentle lulling waves are lapping over her, threatening to pull her back under.

Kara says something else, but Lena doesn’t hear it. The drugs have already dragged her down.

Kara winces as a dull jab of pain ricochets inside her head. Even for the Girl of Steel herself, having an enormous steel beam fall on your head isn’t fun.

It’s been a few days now since Lena was injured. Kara hasn’t gone into Catco yet; James gave her a pardon since he understands that she needs time to be with Lena, which she appreciates. But she has been out doing her job as Supergirl; crime never rests, and National City still needs her.

She jolts out of her distracted thoughts when she hears her name. Not indistinct mumbling that only vaguely resembles a word, but her name, slightly rusty, but still clear, spoken in that beautiful accent, in that beautiful voice Kara fell so hard for.

She whips around and sees Lena gazing up at her. Her eyes still have a slightly distant look, but they’re not glazed over and far away, lost under the haze of drugs.

“You’re awake!” Kara cries, her heart leaping.

“I am?” Lena asks, her eyebrow quirking up ever so slightly. “That seems like a good sign.”

Kara laughs breathlessly, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks.

“Lena, you’re alive.” someone calls. Kara looks over her shoulder and sees her sister walking over.

“Apparently,” Lena says in a raspy voice.

Alex chuckles under her breath. She’s attempting to act nonchalant, but Kara can see relief in her eyes.

“How long have I been out?” Lena asks, touching her injured side and wincing.

“Only a few days.” Kara answers.

“L-Corp didn’t collapse in my absence?”

“We phoned Sam, she stepped in to help for a few days while you were out,” Alex replies with a far-away smile. “It was kind of nice to see her again… and Ruby, obviously. I’ll call Sam and tell her you’ve woken up. She was worried about you.”

Alex walks away, already typing away on her phone.

“Leave it to you to worry about work the second you wake up from a coma,” Kara says, shaking her head.

Lena smiles faintly, but it’s clear her mind has moved on to other things. “Am I allowed to leave here yet?”

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask Alex,” Kara replies.

“Who just walked away,” Lena notes. “Great.”

“She’ll be back soon,” Kara says with a smile. “Oh, I have to tell the rest of the Superfriends you’re okay. They were all worried about you.”

Lena scoffs under her breath, looking doubtful.

“They _were!”_ Kara exclaims. “They care about you, Lena. I promise.”

“Some of them, maybe.”

“Lena,” Kara says in a warning tone.

“Alright, alright,” Lena says. “But could you maybe… wait to tell them?”

“Why?” Kara asks, confused. Then she sees it in Lena’s eyes, a silent plea, and she knows what Lena wants, and why, even if she won’t put it into words.

She sighs and nods in response to Lena’s request.

Lena relaxes slightly, and a smile brightens her weary face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara says softly.

She wants to tell Lena that none of their friends will think any less of her because she got injured and that she’s allowed to be vulnerable around them without feeling weak. And that they will respect her no matter what.

But she can see that Lena wants space, and she knows that since Lena just got stabbed, she supposes she owes her anything she asks for.

“Kara?” Lena asks quietly after a few moments of almost contemplative silence.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for staying with me.” her voice cracks ever so slightly.

“I’ll always stay with you,” Kara replies, and she leans down to kiss her. Lena’s lips are hot with a lingering fever, and she smells faintly like antiseptic, but somehow it’s still everything Kara needs at that moment to keep her from falling apart.

A week later, Lena is lying in her bed, staring vacantly up at the ceiling, slowly dying of boredom and wallowing in her own misery, when she hears footsteps.

When she sees Kara, her heart rises in her chest, and a smile breaks across her face. As much as she hates being locked up in here, seeing Kara makes it bearable.

“Guess what?” Kara asks, clasping her hands together.

“Do I finally get to leave?” Lena asks hopefully.

“Lena…” Kara groans. “You derailed my dramatic announcement!”

“So… yes?” Lena guesses.

Kara nods and Lena struggles into an upright position, and even as Kara reaches out with a cry of alarm to stop her, she slips out of the bed.

And immediately stumbles and collapses heavily into Kara’s waiting arms.

“Be careful, you idiot!” Kara says, clutching Lena close as the whole world spins.

Lena huffs out a laugh and takes a moment to lean against her girlfriend and catch her breath. She can hear Kara’s heartbeat and can smell a faint trace of Kara’s lavender perfume, and when she leans her head into Kara’s neck, a lock of Kara’s hair drifts over her face and fills her nose with the scent of jasmine and honey.

She closes her eyes and relaxes into Kara’s steadiness and warmth. She can feel Kara’s lips brushing over her skin, sending warmth radiating through her whole body, and she silently wishes Kara would never let go.

A few days later, Kara soars into her apartment, her cape whirling around her. She’s checked into Catco briefly over the last few days and has devoted some time to her usual tasks as Supergirl, but she’s spent most of her time watching over Lena, who, despite being allowed to leave the DEO’s med bay, is still slowly recovering, and obviously needs someone to care for her.

Kara looks around the apartment and sees Lena curled up on the couch, tangled up in a blanket, and she smiles and walks over to her.

She settles down on the couch and starts to gather Lena into her arms - only to tense as she touches Lena’s skin, which is burning with fever.

Her stomach swoops, and she reaches up to test Lena’s forehead, and almost pulls her hand back instinctively from the burning temperature.

She gently starts disentangling Lena from the blanket, knowing it’s definitely not helping her fever, and as she does so, she sees Lena’s eyes flicker open.

“Lena?” Kara whispers.

Lena seems to take a while to focus on her. Her beautiful eyes are hazy. “K - Kara?”

“Yes, it’s me, love.” Kara gently. She leans in to brush her hands through Lena’s tangled locks, and her hand brushes against Lena’s skin, which is flushed and slick with beads of sweat. “You’re burning up,” she whispers with a sickening wrench of fear.

“I don’t - “ Lena manages. “I don’t feel hot. I feel… cold.” she shivers.

Kara gently wraps Lena up in her arms and cradles her fever-wracked body close. Lena snuggles up against her, mumbling something incoherently under her breath.

“You’ll be okay,” Kara whispers, even though she knows it might be a lie.

Lena’s eyes flutter shut, and Kara hears her breathing even out into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Kara leans down and presses a kiss to her temple, and wishes she could make her better by sheer force of will. But she can’t. So she’ll just have to stay by her side and care for her through the slow, painful recovery.

Lena wakes up tangled up in Kara’s arms.

She lets out a whimper, turning in Kara’s embrace. She feels so unbelievably cold, so cold she’s shivering despite the heat of Kara’s body against hers.

She presses herself into Kara, trying to block out the chills and the sweat soaking her skin, trying to block out the burning pain in her side, trying to block out everything.

She feels Kara shift and hears her raspy voice. “How are you?”  
Lena whimpers in pain and pulls away slightly. “Please…” she whispers, “Make it... make it stop. It hurts.”

She can see so much anguish in Kara’s cerulean eyes. “I - “ Kara hesitates, and her voice breaks on a sob. “I’m sorry, love. I can’t.”

Lena reaches up and brushes a tear away from Kara’s cheek. “You shouldn’t - “ her voice catches, and she can’t seem to formulate the rest of her sentence. She isn’t sure what she was going to say anyway, only that seeing the anguish in Kara’s eyes hurts so much worse than the pain racking her body.

Kara’s still crying, tears spilling from her eyes despite her obvious attempts to hold them back.

“It’s okay,” Lena says in a rasping voice, wiping them away with the sleeve of her jacket.

“Are you seriously comforting me right now?” Kara asks incredulously. Lena’s words do seem to help, though, because the flow of tears eases.

Lena cracks a faint smile. “I guess so?”

Kara leans in and kisses her. “You’re truly one of a kind, you know that?”

“Well, yeah.” Lena answers, struggling to get out her words; waves of exhaustion are threatening to drag her down once again. “Not everybody can be the sister of a psychopathic criminal and also the heiress to a tainted last name and a huge company.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kara says quietly. Her breath is warm against Lena’s skin as she threads her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena wants to ask what she does mean, but her eyelids are drooping, and she feels so, so tired. She just wants the pain to stop.

So she sinks into Kara’s warmth and feels her eyes close. Another wave of pain wracks her body, and she twists in Kara’s embrace with a whimper.

But Kara’s warmth and gentle touch help keep the pain at bay.

And as she finally succumbs to the tides of unconsciousness, the last words she hears are:

_“I know it hurts, love. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I promise.”_


End file.
